scrolls of wisdom
by coolisawesome
Summary: there has been a scroll that can turn anyone into a tiger. will anyone find it before evil takes it.
1. Chapter 1

**Scrolls of Wisdom**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own KFP, if I did there would be changes made.**

Ever since the dragon warrior defeated the mighty Lord Shen, The Valley of Peace is protected by the heroes of Gongmen city and the might dragon warrior. When the heroes came back, The Jade Palace was waiting for their arrival at the top of the ten-thousand stairs of Death as Po described what the stairs should be called. But the dragon warrior was still getting use to climbing up the stairs. But for some reason the tiger wanted to date the dragon warrior. She tries so hard to get the panda to notice her actions. There was also a scroll that could change anybody who reads it into a tiger.

"I guess I should get the start dinner now." Po said

"Is it done yet Po?" Said Mantis

"No it is not done yet so please stop asking because it will be done in a few moments ok" Said Po

"Alright my stomach can wait few moments" Said Mantis

"Hey Po what is the secret to your noodles" Said Crane

"Well you see I think it has to do with my dad's cooking" Said Po

"If anyone needs me I'll be meditating at the Sacred Peach trees" Said Po

"Does anyone know where Po is?" Said Tigress

"He is at the Sacred Peach tree" Said Viper

"Why do you need him Tigress?" Said Crane

"I don't know why I need to talk to him but I assure you that it isn't anything bad" Said Tigress

"Why do I always have this feeling that someone loves me for who I am not my title?" Po said in his mind.

"Is something troubling you Po?" Said Tigress

"Yes there is something troubling me Tigress. "Said Po

"And what would that be?" Said Tigress

"I love this girl and I don't know if she likes me back." Said Po

"What does the girl look like?" Asked Tigress

"She is a tiger just like you" Said Po

"Does she happen to be me Po" Asked Tigress

"Yes it is you Tigress, if you don't love me back it is fine too me" Said Po

"I've been in love with you since the furious five been introduced." Said Po

"Well there's a secret I got also Po" Said Tigress

"What would that be also" Said Po

"I Love you to the moon and back Po" Said Tigress

"I'm sorry for the harsh words I told you the day you came here." Said Tigress

"I don't get hurt by words because there's a saying that says that words don't hurt. "Said Po

"I love you Po" Said Tigress

"I love you too tigress "Said Po

"I'm your girlfriend now Po" Said Tigress

**The next chapter will become a lot more exciting and romance. **


	2. Chapter 2

**An old friend **

"I think I'll try to join the furious five" Said Mei Ling in her mind

"Hello young lady what's your name" said Mr. Ping

"I'm Mei Ling and do you know where the dragon warrior is" Said Mei Ling

"Oh you want to see my son; he is in the Jade Palace" Said Mr. Ping

"The Jade Palace is right above the ten thousand stairs" Said

"Thank you" Said Mei Ling

**Ten minutes later**

"Yes I have made it up those stairs, now I have to find Master Shifu" Said Mei Ling in a tired voice

"Get ready to feel the thunder_"_ Said Po

"Where is that voice coming from?" Asked Mei Ling

"Do you have to say that every time you spar with me" Said Tigress

"Yes because it is my catchphrase I came up with" Said Po.

"Oh I see why you are always saying that" Said Tigress.

"Wow I never thought I get to see the dragon warrior fighting one of the members of the furious five" Said Mei Ling

"Wait a minute I know who you are" Said Po

"Then what is my name dragon warrior" Said Mei Ling

"Your name is Mei Ling and you are crane's best friend" Said Po

"Hey does anyone know where Master Shifu is?" Asked Mei Ling

"He is at the Sacred Peaches tree" Said Po

"Thank you dragon warrior" Said Mei Ling

**Meanwhile at the Jade Palace**

"Hey Crane I think one of your friends is at the Jade Palace" Said Po

"Who is it?" Asked Crane

"It is your old friend Mei Ling" Said Po

"Do you know where she is right now?" Asked Crane

"Yes I do know where she is, she is at the Sacred Peaches tree" Said Po

"Don't worry Crane; Mei Ling will visit you in a couple minutes" Said Po

"Ok Po" Said Crane

"See you later Po" Said Crane

**At the Sacred Peaches tree**

"Hello Master Shifu" Said Mei Ling

"What do you want?" Asked Master Shifu

"I wanted to join the furious five" Said Mei Ling

"You can join the furious five" Said Master Shifu

"Thank you Master Shifu" Said Mei Ling

"Do you have any place for me to sleep in Master Shifu" Said Mei Ling

"You can sleep with Crane" Said Master Shifu

"Ok Master Shifu" Said Mei Ling

"Now go get some food or get some rest ok" Said Master Shifu

"Thank you" Said Mei Ling

"Oh and do you know where Crane is Master Shifu" Asked Mei Ling

"He is at the barracks" Said Master Shifu

"Alright Master Shifu I'll just go to Crane now" Said Mei Ling

**One minute later**

"Hey Crane can I come in?" Asked Mei Ling

"Sure but who are you?" Asked Crane

"I'm your old friend from the Lee Da kung Fu Academy" Said Mei Ling

"Master Shifu said that I can sleep with you Crane" Said Mei Ling

"Oh ok" Said Crane

"So how has it been since I left you at the academy" Asked Crane

"It has been a boring day without you" Said Mei Ling

"I've missed you Mei Ling" Said Crane

"I got something to tell you that might end our relationship or start another one" Said Mei Ling

"Tell me Please?" Asked Crane

"Ok if you really want to know come closer towards me" Said Mei Ling in a soft voice

"What is it?" Asked Crane

"The reason is that I am in love with you Crane" Said Mei Ling

"Wow I didn't know you would love me back" Said Crane

"You do love me don't you Crane" Asked Mei Ling

"Yes I do love you Mei Ling" Said Crane

"Good night dumpling" Said Mei Ling as she kissed him on the lips

"Good night Mei" Said Crane


End file.
